


spur-of-the-moment

by poppynightin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/pseuds/poppynightin
Summary: And he's high on adrenaline and lust and they still have their make up on but Jason feels so good and its exciting. It’s only spur-of-the-moment hookups he tells himself, but they make Brian feel good. Jason wants him and he tells Brian that he's beautiful.





	spur-of-the-moment

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a Part 2 for ‚See you in the morning‘ and this is it. And more. This is basically a prequel to it, and also Katya’s POV of that breakfast. It was meant to be a lot shorter. Seriously, this is 3,5k; I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you like “Part 2“ (or whatever this is). I’m using Jason/Brian and he/him (Though in 1 or 2 scenes Jason is referred to as Violet and her cause she's in drag) Trixie is she/her but she’s out of drag. Also this is supposed to be in chronological order but who knows how good my google search was. Hope you enjoy! xx

The first time Jason kisses him he's drunk. They had a show together with some of the other season 7 girls and some of them decided to stay back and chat. Jason has been drinking a lot and Brian had started to get worried so he decides to walk him back to his room once they all arrive at the hotel. 

"This is you," Brian says once they reach his room. Jason is clinging to him giggling.

"Thank youuuu," he says before turning to Brian and pressing a kiss onto his lips. He smells like sweat and his lips taste like alcohol. The kiss is short and sweet and confusing and Brian finds himself staring dumbfounded at Jason's door once he disappeared behind it.

__

They just finished recording their commentary for the season 7 finale and are leaving the building.

Brian turns to Jason „Thank you for saying that I am beautiful and glamorous. You’re a better liar than I thought,“ he laughs.

Jason just shrugs his shoulders. „I meant it though.“ They look at each other for a moment and the silence is awkward but Brian doesn’t know what to say. Then Jason’s phone beeps. He reads the message and looks back at Brian.

„My ride is here.“ He pulls him into a tight hug, his arms around Brian’s neck. He feels Jason press a kiss onto his jaw before he pulls away. And then he’s leaving and Brian doesn’t want him to.  
__

He sees him again a couple of weeks later when they are having a show with Trixie and Pearl in Detroit. Violet is wearing underwear and a corset on stage, like she usually does. And Brian has never consciously thought about it but she has a nice ass, a really nice ass. It probably feels nice too. He has to stop these thoughts, this is Jason whom he is going to be working with in the future and he can’t make this awkward. But apparently Jason doesn't care about this. It feels like a déjà vu because hours later a giggling and drunk Jason is clinging onto him.

„That’s your room,“ Brian says when they stop in front of Jason’s door.

„I don’t have my keys,“ he giggles into Brian’s neck. „Looks like I’ll have to stay in your room.“ And then he feels Jason’s tongue on his skin and he’s been horny all day and this enough for him to stop worrying about how awkward this will be. So he leads Jason to his own room and throws him onto the bed. Jason giggles, excited by Brian’s roughness. Brian crawls on top of him and pushes the hair out of his face. Jason pulls him in and kisses him hard and it feels weird. Then Jason starts grabbing Brian’s ass, pushing their bodies tightly onto each other and starts rolling his hips. Brian almost hisses at the contact, his cock is starting to get hard and he could do with the release and Jason is beautiful and he’s right here but something still feels off. He continues kissing him but he removes Jason’s arm from his ass and when he lets go off it, it drops onto the mattress lifeless and Brian pauses. Jason is way more drunk than he thought and he suddenly feels like he's taking advantage of him. When Jason tries to pull him back into the kiss, he pushes himself off of him and Jason looks at him confused.

„What the fuck?“

„We should sleep,“ Brian says not looking at Jason. He can see Jason’s erection through his shorts and can feel his own painfully pressing against the material of his jeans. But he can't have sex with Jason. Not when he's this drunk and probably would be waking up not remembering anything.  
__

He doesn’t get to see Jason for a while after that and a lot of times passes without Brian thinking about him. But then they’re together at BOTS and it’s lovely to talk to him again. The momentary awkwardness between them had made Brian forget how much he actually enjoys Jason’s company. They’re laughing and talking like nothing has happened between them and Brian almost forgets that it ever did. But then Jason takes his hand after a show in London or Manchester or maybe it’s Brighton and drags him around a corner and presses his hot lips onto Brian’s. He stiffens at the contact at first but then Jason is rolling his hips into Brian’s and he still feels the adrenaline from the show and he is horny so he kisses back and he moves his hands to Jason’s ass and it feels as nice as it looks. He starts leading them to his hotel room and briefly starts worrying that Jason is drunk again but he didn't taste alcohol on his tongue. Maybe he is tipsy though. Brian doesn’t care, Jason is definitely a lot more sober than the last time he had pushed him onto his mattress. Jason doesn't seem to be wanting to waste any time either. They’re both hard and not much time is spend with kissing or any kind of foreplay and soon Brian finds himself pushing inside Jason. Brian has had a lot of one-night stands and they barely ever turned out to be actually that good. But this feels good. This feels very good. They fit together perfectly, it’s easy to find a rhythm and Jason is moving with him beautifully and his fingers are scratching over Brian’s back and his moans are filling the room. And he feels so good and tight and Brian is biting into his shoulder to keep himself from actually growling. It’s so hot, he can’t keep himself from thinking back to it whenever he sees Jason now and it’s making things awkward again.

__

They’re all flying back to the US for the season 8 finale and Brian is getting ready with all the winners but Jason is at the other end of the room. They haven't been talking ever since they had sex and its a bit strange but at some point Jason smiles at him and he knows it will be okay, that maybe they can go back to being friends. It was only a moment of weakness and they both had been giddy with excitement from the show and horny from being on the road so long and under normal circumstances it would've never happened anyway.  
__

And then they're back on tour and back to being friends until one night Brian finds himself standing in front of Jason’s door. He’s horny and there was no one at the venue he was interested in and European Grindr is weird. He pretends that those are the only reasons for him coming to Jason’s room at 3 am but he knows that there’s a part of him that doesn't just want sex with anyone but that explicitly wants sex with Jason. He tells himself that its only because they’re so sexually compatible and because Jason is available. And when he is kissing him some time later he promises himself that this can not happen again because this is bound to make things complicated between them. And he likes the sex, no he loves the sex, but he also loves being friends with Jason and he can’t lose that.  
__

But Brian can’t resist Jason. So it happens a couple of times again after that. Sometimes they go days or even weeks without hooking up and its okay. There are more people he likes to have sex with than only Jason. But he is always excited when Jason does show up at his door, even when he’s a bit drunk. But then it finally does get messy and Brian finds himself thinking about Jason at random moments. And other times he finds himself pushing Jason up against a wall somewhere in an abandoned room after a show. And he's high on adrenaline and lust and they still have their make up on but Jason feels so good and its exciting. It’s only spur-of-the-moment hookups he tells himself, but they make Brian feel good. Jason wants him and he tells Brian that he's beautiful.  
__

And then they're stopping somewhere in Saskatchewan. And none of the others want to go and leave the hotel. So it's just him and Jason. They're walking through the city and they're talking and laughing and Jason looks beautiful and he's sweet and funny and wonderful. And it shouldn't feel like a date but they're going for dinner and once they're tired of walking around, they're making their way back to the hotel while the sun is setting and the whole thing is a cliché.  
When they're back at the hotel Jason follows him to his room and kisses him and this time they're both stone cold sober and not full of adrenaline and Brian doesn't know what to make of it. Jason still wants him sober and he doesn't seem to want to rush it this time. Brian fucks him hard and it's amazing and Jason feels so good. But then he pulls him in for a kiss while his hand strokes trough Brian's hair and the mixture of hard sex and soft kisses is messing with his mind. And Jason stays the night and rests his head on Brian’s shoulder and draws lazy lines on Brian’s stomach while Brian’s arm is around him and he thinks that he should not be liking it this much but he can’t help himself to feel disappointed when Jason is gone in the morning.  
__

But then he’s back in Brian’s bed the next day and the sex is as wonderful as ever but the kisses and ‘You’re beautiful’s are more frequent. And when Brian wakes up in the morning Jason is still there, still cuddling him. It’s their day off and they have breakfast in bed and watch stupid nonsense on TV and they talk about everything and nothing, but not about why Jason is still there. Between all of this there’s more sex and Brian still enjoys it as much as he did on the first day. But there’s also cuddling and kissing that doesn’t even lead to sex and he enjoys that almost as much.

__

When BOTS ends so does their little routine and Brian knows that it was coming but it still feels weird. He’s flying back to L.A. and Jason is flying back to New York and he holds him a bit tighter than anyone else when thy all say their goodbyes. And then he’s gone.  
__

Brian has sex with other guys and its fine but its not like sex with Jason and he misses it. Misses him. They talk on the phone a lot nowadays, Brian calls him after shows, Jason calls him from airports and they talk for hours. And Jason says that he misses him too.  
__

He’s on his way to a gig and has to spent a night in New York because the connecting flight doesn’t leave until morning. He told Jason about it and Jason insisted that he would stay at his place. Brian is nervous, they haven't seen each other in months and he doesn’t know where they stand but then Jason opens his apartment door and his hair is open and framing his face and he looks as beautiful as ever. And he’s pulling Brian into a heated kiss the second he sees him. They're standing in Jason’s doorframe and Brian has dropped the bags he was holding and is pulling Jason’s body against himself and it still feels right.  
__

This time only a few weeks pass until they see each other again. Jason has a couple of days off and had informed Brian that he would be spending them with him. Informed him. He didn't even ask. Brian doesn’t mind though, he wouldn't have had the willpower to say ‚no‘ even if he had wanted to. He is way too happy to be having Jason around for a couple of days without having the pressure of shows or catching flights in the back of his mind. He feels nervous too, this feels somehow like the ultimate test for their… relationship and it could go either way.  
_

It’s wonderful. He falls asleep after hours of sex, exhausted but happy and wakes up with Jason in his arms. They stay in bed after they wake up, sometimes reading, sometimes watching TV, sometimes to have sex, sometimes to talk, sometimes to just to be there some longer. They have breakfast together and Jason teaches him how to make pancakes. Theres a lot of laughter and a lot of kissing in between and Brian thinks that this is it. This is what being in love is like. They go on walking dates and Brian wants to hold Jason’s hand but he doesn’t. He thinks that they should probably talk about what they are because it has been long since they crossed the line from fuck buddies to whatever this is. But he feels so happy when Jason is smiling at him and he’s scared that he’s misreading it so he doesn’t say anything.  
__

It’s been four days since Jason has arrived and its an absolute bliss. Brian is so happy he could almost forget that Jason isn't actually living with him, isn't actually his boyfriend. Maybe he could be though. The more time they spend together, the more secure Brian is about Jason’s feelings towards him. He’s in the kitchen making pancakes in his bathrobe while Jason is setting the table. They had spend so much time in the past four days in Brian’s apartment that Jason now knows where everything is and it makes Brian feel warm inside. When the doorbell rings he doesn't think about it further and only asks Jason to answer it since he’s already done with setting the table. He happily hums to himself when he notices that Jason doesn't come back.

“You can sign for the mail,“ he screams in the direction of the door. But Jason still doesn't return. Brian takes the pan with the half finished pancakes of the stove and walks towards the door. 

“Jason, what is taking-“ he stops himself when he sees Trixie standing in front of the door, looking uncomfortable. “Oh.. Ehm.. Hi.“ He slowly makes his way towards them, this is bound do be awkward. He can’t see Jason’s face but he knows his body language by now and he knows that he’s tense, he can even the muscles moving in Jason’s naked back, at least he’s wearing shorts. He comes to halt next to him and feels Jason pressing his side into him. 

“What are you doing here? What’s going on? Are you ok?“ he rambles while looking at Trixie slightly panicked. He is uncomfortable with the situation and Trixie looks like she shares that sentiment. Jason however seems uneasy.

“I came here because I have a few new ideas for my tour and I just thought I could bounce them off of you?“ Trixie explains “But I can come back later.. or tomorrow.“

“Or never.“ Jason mutters under his breath and Brian is confused. Is he seriously jealous? Of Trixie? He briefly takes Jason’s hand in his own and gives it a light squeeze, hoping that it will calm him down. He lets go off it immediately though when he sees Trixie looking at their hands.

He chooses to ignore Jason’s comment to not make it any more awkward and instead answers Trixie. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re here now and we have pancakes. Come on.“ He has to invite Trixie in, he doesn't want her to think that he doesn't care though part of him wishes that she would decline since he has no desire to live through this uncomfortableness any longer. He makes his way to the kitchen and can tell that Jason is right behind him. He turns around to face him once they reach the kitchen, preparing for whatever outburst he knows is coming.

“What the fuck Brian? Are you fucking him?“ Jason’s tone sounds angry but he looks confused and hurt. Brian wishes that he would've talked about where they stand before Trixie came here.

“No I’m not.“

“Are you sure? I mean I can’t tell you what to do but -“ he interrupts himself and looks at Brian softly before taking his hand. „This was supposed to be our time.“

“It still is though. You don't need to worry about her.“ Jason looks back at him still unsure so Brian squeezes his hand tighter and moves his other one up and down Jason’s arm slowly.  
He loves him and Jason doesn't know. Trixie is going to come into the kitchen and now is not the time to say it but Jason needs to know.

„There’s no one you need to worry about,“ he says gently while looking into Jason’s eyes. Jason’s smile slowly spreads across his face until he is full on beaming at Brian and he can’t keep the emotions out of his face either. ‚i love you, i love you, i love you‘. He wants to say it but there’s a cough. Brian and Jason look towards the door at a confused Trixie. Brian is clearing his throat just to fill the silence and lets go off Jason who then leaves the room to put some more clothes on.

He lets Trixie sit down on the table and starts setting the table for three. When Jason returns he takes over so that Brian can listen to Trixie talk. He’s listening to her explaining her new ideas for her routine and it’s fucking brilliant and he might die of laughter once he sees it live. Even though he's laughing hard, he still notices how Trixie is watching Jason, observing how he knows his way around Brian’s kitchen and he knows that he will have to reply to all of her questions sooner or later.  
He also notices that the corners of Jason’s mouth go up at certain points but that he’s trying not to laugh. Brian knows that it’s not only because of him, Trixie and Violet’s dynamics have always been kind of weird but it still makes him feel uncomfortable.  
There’s some part of him that enjoys sitting there, listening to his best friend while his… Jason is right there next to him. But then Trixie finishes talking and Jason scoffs. Brian looks at him with raised eyebrows and Jason just holds his gaze for a few moments until he lets out a sigh and turns back to Trixie.

„It doesn’t sound that bad.“ he says but he looks like he'd rather drink poison than compliment Trixie and Brian can’t help himself but to chuckle lightly. Jason has always been a horrible liar. But neither Jason nor Trixie seem to be in a laughing mood right now. Instead the breakfast momentarily turns into a ‘Brian likes me better’ competition between them and its awkward and uncomfortable and Brian debates which one of them he has the better chance to get to stop. He’s never been good with conflict and prefers to stay away from it but both Jason and Trixie are the exact opposite. He catches Jason’s eyes and looks at him pleadingly. He can tell that Jason has lots more to say to Trixie and looks pissed off but once he notices how uncomfortable Brian is his expression softens. Jason lets out a sigh while leaning back into his chair, not saying anything to Trixie and Brian gets ahold of his hands and squeezes it in gratitude before intertwining their fingers. He looks at his face briefly and Jason is looking at their hands and has a small smile on his face and Brian feels content.

Trixie stays longer and it finally stops being awkward. Jason is starting to be less of a cunt and he lets him hold his hand and it’s pretty fucking great. About an hour later, Brian closes the door behind Trixie and turns to Jason.

„Well, that was awkward,“ Jason says while looking back at him. „It wasn’t as bad as I thought but it still was… I don’t know. And ehm.. sorry for being bitchy to Trixie, I didn’t really mean to. I just felt like.. I don’t know, maybe-“ 

„Jason,“ he interrupts him, his heart beating faster in his chest when he starts walking. Jason must’ve sensed something in Brian’s voice because suddenly he looks nervous too. Brian walks all the way towards Jason, wrapping his arms around his waist and puling him in, burying his face into his shoulder. He feels Jason relax into the touch, resting his arms around Brian and his face is on his shoulder and his lips are so close to his neck that Brian can feel his hot breath on his skin. 

„I love you,“ Brian whispers then and he swears that he can feel Jason’s smile against his neck.

„I love you too“, he says and his voice is muffled and he said it way too fast. But he said it.


End file.
